Un rêve or not un rêve
by Arnavin
Summary: Que font deux personnes, un soir, dans la cuisine de place grimauld.


L'homme écarta les cuisses de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa passiono-profondément sur la bouche, puis, il passa doucement sa langue sur l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune fille, un de ses endroits sensibles. La torture de la jeune fille ne faisait que commencer, mais il sentait bien toute son impatience dans ses gémissements étouffés. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. La jeune fille lui caressait les cheveux, approuvant chacun de ses gestes par un autre. Il releva la tête, puis rencontra son regard. Il sursauta, ses yeux étaient un abîme de tristesse étouffée, mais à cela se mêlait autre chose, un sentiment qu'elle voulait lui offrir, mais dont elle ressentait un profond besoin en retour. Il se pencha à son oreille, puis murmura doucement « merci ».

Comme il avait aussi pu lire de l'angoisse et de la peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille, il la releva, et la serra contre lui, tout en lui murmurant des phases douces et tendres à l'oreille. Il s'écarta à nouveau d'elle, puis la regarda droit dans les yeux. Toute peur avait disparue. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis elle se rallongea sur la table.

L'homme reprit ses caresses, ses baisers, puis entreprit de déshabiller la jeune fille. Il fit glisser son haut le long de ses bras, sans cesser de la regarder, pour lui insuffler un peu de sa confiance. Il glissa sa jupe le long de ses jambes, tandis que la jeune fille s'affairait en essayant d'ouvrir son pantalon. Sa chemise était déjà ouverte. Elle tomba à terre. La jeune fille se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant l'homme qui a présent était en caleçon. Il traça une fine ligne avec sa langue, du nombril jusqu'au creux de ses seins. Tous leurs vêtements disparurent d'un coup de baguette magique. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, doucement, tendrement, mais profondément, puis entreprit de taquiner l'intimité de la jeune fille avec sa langue. Elle caressait à nouveau ses cheveux châtains, se retenant à eux, pour être sûre qu'elle n'allait pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, tellement ce qu'il lui faisait était exquis. Elle aurait voulu lui faire la même chose, mais il voulait tout d'abord mettre ses sens en éveil, comme c'était la première fois pour elle. Le plaisir était immense, une sorte de symbiose orgasmique incomparable. Lorsqu'il sentit que ses sens s'étaient réveillés, il se releva, et elle prit violemment possession de sa bouche, l'embrassant avec une ferveur inégalée, comme si elle voulait qu'il devienne sa possession. Il répondit d'ailleurs pareillement à ce baiser.

Lorsqu'elle eut satisfaction, elle se détacha de lui, le mordilla dans le cou comme pour le marquer, sonda son regard, puis nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, ou il sentit sa chaude respiration au délicieux goût de réglisse. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, calmement cette fois, puis lui murmura un mot à l'oreille, un seul mot qui signifiait bien ce qu'elle ressentait, « viens », il lui souffla une douce phrase à l'oreille, « je vais y aller doucement ». Ils se sourirent, puis s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec tout l'affection qu'ils pouvaient y mettre.

L'homme s'insinua doucement en elle, sans lâcher son regard. Rien que ce contact chaud la rendait folle. Il commença de douce poussées qui se firent de plus en plus fortes, lorsqu'il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus la blesser. Ils ne voyaient plus que leurs regards intenses, mais en même temps si désespérés, désireux, mais en même temps si plein de sentiments réciproques, Tristes mais émerveillés. Alors qu'ils se perdaient dans la contemplation de l'autre, ils ne virent pas un jeune homme roux ouvrir la porte pour aussitôt la refermer sous la puissance du choc émotionnel qu'il venait de vivre. Choqué, intensément marqué, il erra comme un squelette à la recherche obscure et vaine des escaliers qui le ramènerait à sa chambre.

L'homme et la jeune fille ressentirent une jouissance orgasmique commune, et s'éffondrèrent littéralement sur la table. L'homme se retira, de la jeune fille. Cette dernière nicha son visage dans le cou de l'homme, car elle se sentait ainsi protégée. L'homme lui caressa les cheveux, puis juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, il put entendre un mot, vaguement susurré, qui avait le doux son d'un frou-frou à son oreille : « merci ».

Cette nuit-là, un certain jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et possédant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front fut violemment réveillé par de l'eau gelée que venait de lui lancer son ami aux cheveux roux. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, et ne put que former des phrases absolument incompréhensibles pour quiconque.

Enfin, le matin, lorsqu'il fut enfin calmé, le jeune homme put enfin expliquer à son ami ce qui l'avait choqué à ce point.

-Je te le jure Harry, Je les ai vus comme je te vois, et crois-moi, ils ne faisaient certainement pas une partie d'échec. Je vais l'étrangler.

-Ron, calme-toi, c'était juste un rêve, et puis, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop avec elle, tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop protecteur. Elle va tout de même avoir dix-sept ans, il serait temps que tu arrêtes de jouer les grands frères surprotecteurs, tu l'empêches de vivre. Viens, allons déjeuner.

-C'est cela. Je n'ais pas envie de les voir ! Lui, si je le vois, je l'étrangle pour ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur.

-Ron, je suis sûr que ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, une hallucination, ou quelque chose comme ça. En fait, tu as tellement peur que quelqu'un fasse du mal à ta seule et unique sœur, que tu te sens obligé de tout faire pour la préserver. Et puis, il n'y a rien entre eux, c'est ça pour ça que tu lui fais quelque chose, c'est elle qui te traînera en place publique, t'éventrera, te mettra les tripes à l'air, et te pendra à un arbre, par les tripes justement.

Ron grogna, alors que Harry éclatait de rire en traînant son ami par les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Hermione, Ginny et Remus étaient déjà en train de déjeuner. Ron se précipita sur Ginny et Remus assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Vous deux…vous deux !

-Oui Ron ? Demanda Ginny, pas troublée par l'attitude de son frère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a Harry ? Demanda Hermione en regardant Ron avec inquiétude.

Harry sourit.

-Oh ! Rien, il a tout simplement fait un affreux cauchemar cette nuit, c'est tout.

Ron grogna et s'assit à la table à côté de Harry.

Ils entamèrent une conversation très animée sur l'humeur de Ron, et ne remarquèrent même pas les regards complices qu'échangeaient Ginny et Remus, ou leurs mains qui se frôlaient, provoquant des frissons insoutenables en eux…

FIN


End file.
